The Bay Area Tumor Institute Community Clinical Oncology Program (BATI- CCOP) is a consortium of five community and county hospitals in the Greater Oakland, California, area. It provides the community's cancer specialists, primary care physicians, and hospitals with a common clinical trials program. Integrating the goals of DHHS publication "Healthy People 2000" by targeting the minority, low income and female populations in Oakland, the BATI-CCOP enables cancer patients and the general population to participate in clinical research and cancer control research. During its first three years, the CCOP exceeded the NCI therapeutic accrual requirements by 29%, 61%, and 60% and will exceed both therapeutic and cancer control requirements for the current year by more than 50% each. Building on its achievements, the long-term objectives and specific aims of the BATI-CCOP include accrual to therapeutic trials at higher rates than comparable CCOP's, accrual of minority and pediatric patients at higher rates than all other CCOP's, accrual exceeding NCI's cancer control research requirements, increased interaction with research bases, and continued fulfillment of NCI's "Terms of Cooperation." The CCOP will accrue 95% of all eligible pediatric oncology patients in the region, accrue 50% of all eligible patients at the county hospital, and achieve minority and female participation that will exceed 75% of the total CCOP accrual. It will also maintain excellence in data management, timely submission of data, drug distribution, human subject review, and quality control. The Bay Area Tumor Institute will continue to commit $75,000 per year to the CCOP. The BATI-CCOP offers a successful track record, an organized community, experienced physician investigators, and unusual access to African American, Hispanic, Asian and female populations.